The War Of The Doctor
by highanimalhouse
Summary: The Doctor needs the Impossible Girl one more time for an impossible situation. Takes place post Season 8, Episode 2 but also pre-The Time of the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This is my first attempt at writing Dr Who fan-fiction. I admittedly haven't seen much of the earlier (pre-10th) series, but I tried to keep within the spirit of it. Also, I felt that the current series did a grave injustice on the fans with the handling of the 11th Doctor/Clara/Impossible Girl storyline. I don't want it to be 'soap opera-y' but just dropping it so nonchalantly isn't good either. If this is good enough, I may continue.**

**9/14/14 NOTE: Story complete. Let me know what you think. Based on the ending, I may do another story about what happens post-ending but it's more of an idea than an actual story. I may also do a version of "Listen" (great episode that would fit with the post-ending world not to spoil my story) as well. Better yet, someone else can also use some of the characters introduced or do the story as well. **

Over the mountains and into a cave, there is someone tied up. He has been tortured, deprived of light, and of comfort. A robed figure walks toward him. The figure stops in front of the captive and hits him to awaken him.

"Wakey-wakey eggs and bakey, Doctor," he says.

The captive, who is the Doctor, groans as he lifts his head. "Oh, how long was I out?" he asks.

"A rather long time. Come with me." The figure lowers his hood, revealing the face of a black haired man with a wrinkled face. He unties the Doctor and removes the bowtie used to cover his eyes.

All The Doctor can do is ask a question that must be answered for him: "Why?"

"You and I both know why. You remembered. You were me many many years ago. You remembered your exile. You remembered the feeling you had and how it was until it ended. And I need you to complete something that would have happened in my future but your past."

The Doctor finally realizes who this is. This is him. This is the Second Doctor that was exiled to Earth for interference by the Time Lords. The Doctor with brown hair and a tweed coat, nearly collapses from exhaustion. Somehow, he still has the strength to keep going through the corridors, being pushed by his former self. And all he says is three words: "Clara. My Clara."

"This is an Emergency Broadcast through the TARDIS. There is someone on board and I don't know how long I have before I'm caught. If anyone can hear me, please go to these coordinates and help me. The Doctor, signing off."

Clara Oswald doesn't normally take phones during class. She was going over Romeo and Juliet with her students at Coal Hill. Star-crossed lovers, she would snicker to herself. As if I know anything about that.

Excusing herself, she goes into a hallway and listens to the message sent from the TARDIS. It was her Doctor. The Doctor called her the only mystery worth solving. She had saved him countless times throughout the Doctor's history but he never knew it. She walked through the hallways of the school and located one of the headmasters.

"I need to leave for the rest of the afternoon, something came up at home."

Of course, it was a lie. But the TARDIS was just as much of a home to her as her actual home. The new Doctor she still travels with although their relationship is a bit icy. She wants to leave, but can't. The Doctor needs her, even though she doesn't need him anymore. She remembered the first meeting after the Doctor's regeneration and the words he said to her. Clara grimaces as she replays in her mind what the Doctor said. She has to move on. She still hasn't heard back from him – they were supposed to go for coffee but instead went inside a Dalek. Her Doctor would have remembered to take her.

Clara reaches outside and sees the familiar police box outside. The door opens and Clara walks in.

"I suppose you got the same message too," asks the figure in a dark coat and with a Scottish accent. "Time to go save the universe again, Clara."

Clara stood there and was exasperated. "So I guess the message went everywhere. And you need me? Who else has gotten it?"

The Doctor looked at her and ignored her first question. He shrugged. "I wish I knew. I just know that I don't do something fast, it won't be good. It never gets any easier."

The Doctor pulls the switch and the TARDIS whirls as it goes to the coordinates. The Doctor looks at what's at the coordinates and its empty space full of stars and wonders, except for two other police boxes at the same coordinates.

"We got our answer," the Doctor huffs. A voice comes across a speaker. "Hello, this is the Doctor. Anyone there?" The Doctor sees his face through a monitor. It's the familiar dark haired Doctor who's last battle with the Master cost him his life.

"Yes I'm here," says the Scottish Doctor. "Anyone else there?"

"I'm here." This Doctor has a nearly shaven head. "Is there a planet we can go to? I don't see anything here that can be of any help."

The Three Doctors agree to land on a nearby planet.

"So you were called by the same thing? Your futures and my past. And we don't have any idea where he is."

The dark haired Doctor speaks, "Nor do we have any idea who stole him. It can't be him – I fought him already and he stopped my regenerative abilities for over a year. I'm not ready to fight him again."

The shaven head Doctor looks and stares at the frozen image of the 11th Doctor: "You see something there – in the background." The others and Clara look at the dark haired man with a recorder over the Doctor's shoulder. "You know what this means, right?"

The newest Doctor seems to recognize the figure but catches himself. "I feel I should know that face, but I can't put my finger on it."

The shaven head Doctor responds: "That's because it's you. And me. And him. The Doctor was kidnapped by…himself."

Clara interrupts: "Hold on – how is that possible? How was he able to go back in time? I don't just mean with the TARDIS. Why would he go back?"

Back at the cave, the tweed coat Doctor is standing in front of something he saw when he ended the war in Gallifrey: the Moment. The robed Doctor speaks:

"You know what this is?" The Doctor nods. "This is something that I need you to do. This is something that has been building up for me for a long time. I think you know exactly where I am going."

The tweed coat Doctor then responds. "I do and you're wrong. You can't do this. Not like this. You can't make me cause him to appear. You'll end your own life by doing this. You'll end my life by doing this. You'll change everything."

The recorder Doctor looks around in the ice cavern. "Because this was my life after the great Time Lords of Gallifrey vanquished me here. " Speaking loudly, "It was a mistake I tell you!" Back to a normal speaking voice, "Those were my final cries. I had a long time to think about it, Doctor. In a lot of ways we're alike. We both had our plans. It was like staring into the Untempered Schism except every day. It would drive me mad. My regeneration didn't take place immediately. I was in a void of nothingness for the longest time until I came to my senses. When I got back to the TARDIS, I realized that 3 years had past since I saw Jamie and Zoe. But after I regenerated I of course blocked it out of my mind. I had to help UNIT, you see. I was sent away for violating the rule of non-interference but I had to go to Earth? I was their errand boy."

The younger Doctor clears his throat. "Think about what you're doing, Doctor. You can't force me to do this. You can't. This isn't you. This isn't me."

"Well, if I can't convince you, then maybe he can."

Seemingly out of nowhere, Walter Simeon appears.

"Well, we meet again," says the 11th Doctor. "I should have known."

Walter begins to laugh. "Of course, you should have known. I have been there all along. I was in your mind, lying dormant since you met me. You are essentially fighting against yourself with me." Walter changes shape into the 11th Doctor. "You can't run from me, Doctor. You know you can't. You can't win this time. You can't reboot the universe. You can't call in favors. Your wife is dead and won't save you. This is it. This is where it ends for you."

The 11th Doctor fights the urge. "Never!"

"What will it take? Hmmm? What about this?" Walter changes shape into Clara Oswald. "This girl. I jumped into your timestream to save you Doctor because I wanted you all to myself. I wanted to be yours forever." Walter changes back to his original form. "You see what good that did. She's just an ordinary girl, Doctor. And I'm at the peak of my abilities when I took control of you albeit an earlier form. He became suspectible. I showed him what happened after he regenerated. I caught him at the right time. I caught him during his exile. I showed him his future and it made him angry. He let his anger control him. And it will control you."

The black haired Doctor seems to drop his head as Walter looks at the 11th Doctor. Walter begins to stare intently at the Doctor and he tries to fight it. Eventually, he loses. The Doctor begins to reach his hands out towards the Moment, with no control. The 2nd Doctor, realizing what's going on, grabs him.

"Stop Doctor, don't do it!"

Walter reacts in anger. "So I know I can't control the same Doctor at the same time. Damn you you fool!" As Walter and the second Doctor begin to fight over the control of him, the tweed coat Doctor runs out of the cave into the frozen world outside.

The Doctor looks everywhere for his TARDIS outside. He looks behind him and hides behind a cliff as the Whisper Men walk outside into the snow. The Doctor remembers where his sonic screwdriver is.

The Doctor gets back to the cave he was originally and held captive. He finds the screwdriver, thrown down and seemingly broken. The Doctor makes some adjustments to the device and it powers on. He also finds his TARDIS key.

"Now what?" he asks to himself. Going back outside, he finds the TARDIS half buried. The Doctor begins to dig in the snow and unlocks the TARDIS. He finds his main console. He looks at the time on the console. It is July 3rd, 2557.

"So I was exiled in the far future before I regenerated." The Doctor uses the Emergency Broadcast channel once again. He knows the coordinates for this Earth.

"Hello, hello, this is the Doctor. Can anyone hear me?"

Meanwhile, in the present, the three Doctors and Clara look at the screen and see an old familiar face. The Scottish Doctor responds:

"I can hear you. Where are you? What happened?"

The 11th Doctor smirks. "Oy, I must have gotten really old. Please don't tell me I got old. Whatever you do, don't come to these coordinates….it's a trap. I'm in the year of July 3rd, 2557 and I'm on Earth. Clara, it's not safe for you here. But you're a brave girl.

I'm being forced to start something I never wanted to do. I'm being forced to become the Vale -" Suddenly, the screen cuts out.

The three Doctors look at each other and pained expressions has crossed their faces.

Clara, confused, looks at the screen then back at them. "What's the matter?"

The dark haired Doctor responds, "It's happening. He's putting into motion the events that lead to the Doctor becoming the Valeyard."

The shaven haired Doctor shakes his head. "The Valeyard. After ending the Time War, there is something else that must be done and must be stopped. I get tired of this. When will it end? Where will it end?"

The newest Doctor responds, "It will never end. So are you going to help baldy or do I have to do this myself?"

"Baldy? Who the hell do you think you are? Did you get left at the nursing home one day grandpa? If this is the future I have to look forward to, count me out. I'd rather deal with humans than a nitwit like you."

The 10th Doctor shifts uncomfortably. "Why the sad face, pretty boy?" asks the shaven head Doctor.

The dark haired Doctor steadies himself and responds "We need to work together" but he is ignored. Clara whispers in the 10th Doctor's ear while her current Doctor and his 9th incarnation argue. "Are they always like this?"

"Yes, I'm always like this."

Clara then stops and remembers something. She heard the Valeyard mentioned once. At night, she does have dreams of the multi-colored Doctor battling a figure called the Valeyard.

The tenth Doctor looks at her for a second, "Clara, you seem to have something on your mind."

Clara gathers herself and begins to speak: "I remembered bits and pieces of the Valeyard. I remembered seeing you battle him years ago. And although I saved your life many times, the Valeyard was the one thing I couldn't save the Doctor from. That was something he had to do himself. Why would he leave the message for me to help I don't know. I don't have your abilities. I'm not a Time Lord."

The newest Doctor interrupts, "It's Time Lady" and goes back to arguing with one of his predecessor.

Clara, flustered, continues, "Time Lady, whatever. I'm just an ordinary girl." But she is just ignored.

"….And secondly I don't wear a magician's coat! What is wrong with you?"

"At least I don't look like a member of a failed rock band."

"OK Dreamboy, time for you to leave and let the grown ups handle this."

Clara then yells, "Stop! Stop this fighting at once!"

The newest Doctor looks at his predecessor then back at Clara.

Clara asks, "Do you even remember what I said?"

"Yes I heard every word. You wondered why you. Since you jumped into my timestream, you know what I know and seen what I've seen."

Clara nods.

The newest Doctor looked at the others then at Clara. "Clara, remember when I said I wasn't your boyfriend?"

Clara nods with a downturned lip.

"I'm not your boyfriend because he – "pointing to the blank screen and a picture of the bowtied Doctor as the source of the message – "is. He asked for you because he knew you could do it. I know you can do it. You're his Impossible Girl, after all."

Clara looks at the Time Lords and wipes her eyes. "OK, can we just stop fighting? If you're going to continue, I'll just go back to Coal Hill."

The dark haired Doctor laughs and remarks, "Oh that's where you work! I had a granddaughter that went to school there once."

Clara laughs as it changes the mood and the newest Doctor smiles a bit. Clara then asks, "What do we need to do?"

The ninth Doctor responds: "We have to go to where I – we – he was exiled. That has to be where we start."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thought you could get away so easily," Walter says as he walks into the TARDIS with the Whisper Men beside him. "One last cry for help I see."

The Doctor shakes his head, "No, it was a warning. I don't want anyone to come here, but I know someone will."

"Yes, and that someone is Clara. The girl born to save the Doctor. I know all about her. I had went into your timestream to kill you and every face throughout your life. But somehow, it didn't happen. She can't save you now, Doctor. You know it. No sense in fighting this anymore, come on."

The Doctor looks the saddest he's ever been. Defeated, the Doctor walks out of the TARDIS with the Whisper Men beside him. As they step outside, a familiar whirl of the TARDIS is heard. Three TARDISes materialize in front of the Doctor. The newest Doctor opens the door and steps outside with Clara. The newest Doctor sees what's going on.

"Clara, run!"

Walter stretches out his hand and takes control of the newest Doctor. Clara, frightened does indeed run through the snow. The tenth Doctor finds her and gives her his sonic screwdriver.

"I'm going to need you to do something Clara….can you trust me on this?"

Clara nods and says, "Anything."

"OK, take this and go to where they have my earlier form hidden. I don't know what will happen, but surely something will. Maybe you could convince myself not to do this. I don't know anymore."

The dark haired Doctor looks sadly at Clara and turns back around. Before Clara leaves, the Doctor says:

"OK, I want you to run you clever girl and remember me."

The countless times Clara said this to the Doctor, it took on a new meaning for her when it was said to her. She knew it felt like a goodbye, but she would see this Doctor again. She had to. She began running toward the cave. The Whisper Men see her and she points the sonic screwdriver at the snow.

The snowmen appears and fights with the Whisper Men. The Whisper Men easily knock down the snowmen but they keep reappearing, stopping them in. Some of the Whisper Men get struck as well and scatter in the snow, only to reappear as well.

"How did that happen?" Clara wonders.

Clara reaches the cave and sees no one there. Clara hears a whimper coming from behind a wall and crying. She sees the second form of the Doctor, clutching his recorder.

"This wasn't supposed to happen this way. This is my fault….I should have never let him influence me."

Clara peers over and sees him. "Doctor?"

The Doctor stops and composes himself. "Yes, who might you be?"

"I'm Clara Oswald. I know we haven't met before, but I know all about you."

The Doctor shakes his head. "Oh great, a fan. Look I told you before that…."

Clara stops the Doctor and a serious expression crosses her face. "Doctor, we don't have time. Doctor, I was given this….by you." Clara shows the Doctor the sonic screwdriver. "Where is your TARDIS?"

The Doctor straightens himself out and stands up. The Doctor sees no one behind Clara and looks for which direction his TARDIS may be. The Doctor grabs Clara by the hand and walks briskly with Clara. "I'll show you where it is, follow me."

As the Doctor and Clara walk along, the Doctor feels a familiar hand grab him and stops in place. Clara recognizes what's going on and quickly lets go of the Doctor's hand.

"Doctor, you must fight it!"

Clara walks over to Walter and slaps him hard in the face. Walter staggers back and falls aparts. The second Doctor regains control of his senses and uses the key to open the TARDIS.

Clara sees all four forms of the Doctor lurching forward not in control of themselves off in the distance. Walter appears behind Clara.

"I knew I could control him. There's nothing you can do this time, Clara. I will win."

Clara gets angry. "Why him? Why don't you leave him alone?"

Walter begins to laugh. "Because where's the fun in that? I could very easily control you, but what purpose would that serve? You're just an ordinary girl…you're like an insect to me. Why control a human when I can control a Time Lord? I guess I have to physically dispose of you at this point…."

The second Doctor responds, "I won't let you do that. She is under my protection."

Walter reaches his hand back out and controls the second Doctor. The Doctor struggles to maintain control over himself.

As Walter tries to control the Doctor, Clara sees a bright light behind her. A crack opens, similar to the cracks Clara has seen before. A figure steps out of it and uses a gun on Walter, dematerializes him although momentarily.

The figure looks very similar to Clara's Doctor. He has brown hair, wears a tweed coat and a bowtie. Yet he somehow looks younger, like he is in high school. A second figure steps out of the crack with dark hair and is female. She looks almost like Clara but not quite. She could pass for Clara's sister.

"Mother, we must hurry," says the male figure.

Clara stops in her tracks. "Mother?"


	3. Chapter 3

The crack closes behind the two as they pull Clara behind her. "Yes, mother. It's been quite awhile since we've talked."

Clara doesn't understand what is being said to her. "I don't understand, what are you telling me?"

The dark haired female looks at the male. "Brother, she's not Gallifreyian. We have to use her language."

The male laughs and shakes his head. "Oh right, Romana, I forgot. Jumping in and out of time is tricky business, but it is the family business."

The three finally open the TARDIS door.

"Father's old TARDIS. Looks as good as the day we saw her. I remember him teaching me how to pilot this. We went to Alpha Centauri and back again. Quite a bit of fun. Then it was your turn, Romana…."

Romana grabs her brother's hand and fires at the oncoming Whisper Men. "Brother, we can talk about this later. We need to hurry!"

The second Doctor stops the three before entering. "I stay to fight off the Great Intelligence. Normally I would go – but I must undo what I caused. Keep her safe," the Doctor says as he pats the TARDIS' door frame.

The young man nods and walks inside the TARDIS and Romana and Clara step inside. He finds the center console and pulls a lever. The young man looks around and this control room looks very different than what he was used to.

"Father redecorated. I don't like it."

The TARDIS whirls as it disappears from the exiled Earth.

Clara gives a peculiar look. "Father? You mean….how is that possible? I married the Doctor and you're my children?"

Clara faints in front of her children and lands on the floor on the TARDIS.

Romana looks at Clara on the floor. "The brain adapts, brother."

Her brother nods. "I should have known, I lived it."

As Clara is unconscious, she thinks about the students at Coal Hill and her first day of school. She thinks about how the students were unruly and what happened after she told them she would send them out. She walks through a hallway and cries near a locker. She heads into the women's levorotary.

One of the other teachers sees her and hands her a tissue.

"It doesn't get any easier, but remember you can only count on yourself to do the right thing."

She finds herself awake, back inside the TARDIS. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Clara." Clara sees the young man with the bowtie. "I am the Doctor. I'm also your son."

Clara looks around in the TARDIS and brushes back her hair.

"You are my son? Why did you choose the Doctor?"

"Because my chosen name is a promise I made to myself. A promise never to be cruel or cowardly, never give up, never give in. A promise that my father upheld and a promise I will uphold. My real name is not pronounceable in your language. But here we are. And you earlier met my sister Romana. Who is the second person to achieve a triple first in the Academy."

Romana laughs and waves at Clara.

Clara slowly figures out what's going on. "I take it that Romana is not your real name either."

Romana smiles at her mother. "Yes, that's right. You couldn't pronounce my real name unfortunately."

Clara looks around the TARDIS. It is the TARDIS that was used by the Second Doctor. The center console is less complicated than what Clara was used to.

"So now what?"

Her son the Doctor knew almost instantly what to do. "Now we go to Gallifrey. Appeal to Rassilon's good sense and hope he can help us."

Clara has never heard of Rassilon before. "Who is Rassilon?"

"He's the founder of Gallifrey and one of the original Time Lords. He's also quite mad. We just got to hope to catch him on one of his good days," says the young Doctor with a chuckle.

Romana reacts a bit strongly, "Brother, Rassilon is a serious matter. He could kill all of us with so much a look."

The young Doctor responds, "And that's a chance I'm willing to take, Sis."

Clara sits down in the Doctor's chair, her hands to her face.

"How did I find time to have children? What is going on?"

Romana speaks, "You sent us to the past, mother. You saw what was going on in father's time at the time he needed you the most."

Clara laughs. "I sent you? I married him and had a family?"

Romana nods. "Yes, you did. You had to save father, one last time."

Clara then responds, "You know what he looks like, right? The Doctor I am currently traveling with I can barely stand."

Romana and her brother look at each other. Romana speaks,"You jumped into father's timestream, remember? This is one of the alterations that occurred as a result. After he rescued you, father proposed and you were married."

Clara smiles as Romana tells her the final bit. "I was married?" Clara lets it sink in. "I was married! I guess he finally did show me he loved me."

Romana sees Clara happy and responds, "And we don't know who was there. We weren't around, you know for obvious reasons. We were told that River Song somehow arrived."

Clara laughs, "That must have been an interesting conversation. 'So I'm marrying your husband….do you mind?' In some countries that's caused bigamy. But he did tell me that River Song was his ex."

The young Doctor responds, "Ouch."

All three share a laugh and Clara focuses. "Back on track. What about Trenzalore?"

Romana continues, "The battle of Trenzalore never resulted in father's death. Father took you there and showed you a world where he died, you told us. Our world is a third possibility. He lived and you helped him stop the Siege of Trenzalore."

"How was I able to send you to the past?"

Romana's brother chimes in, "You used your abilities as a Time Lady to do so. When you married father, you only delayed the inevitable. The Time War had restarted and father was killed."

Clara sits back in the chair. "And I became a Time Lady too." Clara reflects on this and looks at the Doctor's children: "So at Gallifrey we will stop the Great Intelligence once and for all. I thought the Great Intelligence died back on Trenzalore?"

Romana responds, "It did. But this is a form of the Great Intelligence, going backwards in time. He saw father's second form and how vulnerable he was. How angry he was, how scared he was. Father was sent to a great void before he regenerated finally and on Earth. The Great Intelligence showed him his next incarnation as the Doctor and that made father angry."

The young Doctor responds, "We can't prevent father's exile. That's not our purpose. But we purpose to do is find a way to seal the Great Intelligence forever. Or at least this form of it. We can't stop the Great Intelligence in the past or in your present, but we can stop him in the future."

Inside a control room on Gallifrey, a crew member sees the TARDIS flying into view.

"Sir, it's the TARDIS. The one reported as stolen. It's back. Open fire on it?"

His superior looks and shakes his head no. "Scan the vessel, private."

The private makes adjustments and begins scans. "No sign of the Doctor. Although I do see two Gallifreyians and an unknown specie." A visual of the occupants of the TARDIS come up on his screen. "It's a human! What's a human doing here?"

The superior officer walks over to a communication device. "Alert the Lord President. We have a human on Gallifrey."

The TARDIS stops and lands in Gallifrey in the middle of a park. A crowd of spectators gather around as Clara, Romana, and the young Doctor step out of it. Armed security arrive, almost on cue.

"If you have any weapons, drop them immediately. Identify yourself."

All three raise their hands in the air. The young Doctor speaks.

"My name is #%)^*_!*(# and this is my sister %&#*#&) . This is my mother #%&)%*#(# $)*. She calls herself Clara Oswald."

Clara didn't understand her children's names nor her own name. Did she change her name when she married the Doctor?

The superior officer arrives and stands in front of the time thrown trio. "Come with us please. I need for you to see the Lord President."

The three walk forward as the armed security gather around the TARDIS.

"Is there anyone else inside?"

The young Doctor responds, "No there isn't."

The superior officer looks at the young Doctor. "You do realize that this is stolen property. Since you didn't steal it, we can't charge you with a crime, but we do thank you nonetheless."

"Sir, you realize that we came with this because we didn't have any other choice. The Doctor needs us."

The superior officer laughs. "The Doctor needs us? That criminal? His list of crimes are longer than my arm, son. Theft of Gallifreyian property. Extortion. Robbery. And to think he was one of the best and brightest from here." They walk along the park surrounded by two guards.

Clara looks at the officer. "What's your name? I know I probably can't pronounce it."

The officer responds to Clara, "Names are bestowed upon the privileged here. Then they take on a title. Like The Doctor, The Rani, The Corsair, The Cook, and so forth. Us lowly citizens of Gallifrey do not get such a privilege. For the lack of a better term, you can call me Al."

The trio and Al arrive at headquarters for Gallifrey. They step inside through the glass doors.

The superior officer looks at the receptionist: "Tell the Lord President that we have them."

The receptionist nods and makes a call.

All three go near the glass doors. The children sit on a couch and Clara takes a chair. The young Doctor stretches out his legs and starts to sing. "I am a patient boy, I wait I wait I wait…my time is water down a drain."

Romana lightly hits her brother on the arm. "Stop it!"

Clara just smiles.

Meanwhile, back on Earth in the cave, all four Doctors stand in front of the Moment. Their hands move toward it….as they do so, another figure appears in front of them. He looks like the current Doctor…older, lanky, jaunt.

"I am finally awake. And I am The Valeyard. And it feels so good to be here."


	4. Chapter 4

Back on Gallifrey, the Doctors and Clara are ushered into the meeting room to see the Lord President of Gallifrey, Rassilon. The soldiers and the superior officers stand at attention. Rassilon has dark hair as he holds his staff of Rassilon as he is seated at a conference table.

"At ease," says Rassilon. "Please excuse us." The military personnel take their leave.

"So this is the Impossible Girl."

Clara, shocked, asks "How do you know me?"

"I know of everything and everyone all at once, my child. I know of every possible timeline. I know how you leapt into the scar to save the Doctor. That is extraordinary. I wish I could find Gallifreyians willing to sacrifice like that. But the fact is you came because you need my help and….I'm afraid I can't."

Clara looks at the Doctors then back at the Lord President. "And why not?"

"One of our rules is that we cannot interfere. We have already done enough damage. I mean look at you…" pointing to Clara. "When we last saw you, you were bacteria in an ocean. Now you are able to walk and speak. Although your tongue is a bit crude compared to us, it is still remarkable."

The young Doctor looks at his sister and then Clara. "Well, we tried."

Clara stops the young Doctor as he is able to leave. Her voice rises as she speaks."No, we haven't. I was sent here to save the Doctor. I lived and died a million lifetimes and he has never known it. And I'm willing to die right here to save the Doctor now." Rassilon stands up.

"Child, don't try me. You don't want a Time Lord angry. Besides how do I know you are being truthful?"

Clara reaches into her pocket and finds the sonic screwdriver, given to her by the 10th Doctor. "Is this proof enough? One of the Doctors gave this to me."

Clara points the sonic screwdriver and presses a button, with it making its familiar sound. Suddenly, an image of the very first Doctor appears, emitting from the sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor stands, holding his lapel.

"My chosen name is the Doctor and if you are receiving this, I am in grave danger. Either the TARDIS has been destroyed, I am about to be killed, or something that I never planned on is about to occur. When I stared into the Untempered Schism, there was a warning that an aspect of my personality would be separated and made manifested. But I was assured not to worry since I was inspired. My inspiration was to make a promise. A promise never to be cruel or cowardly. Never to give up, never to give in."

The young Doctor and Romana repeat the words as the first Doctor says them.

"I wanted more than simply to be a Time Lord. I wanted to explore the universe. So I came to Earth with a girl I called Susan Foreman. I called her my granddaughter. Which she is, but it's more complicated. That's besides the point…."

"Father did ramble even when we knew him," says the young Doctor.

"What I am asking for whoever is receiving this is to give this to the Lord President of Gallifrey. Help me Rassilon, you are my only hope."

The Doctor looks behind him before he shuts off the sonic screwdriver. The last part repeats before it shuts off.

"Help me Rassilon, you are my only hope."

Rassilon looks grim after the message ends. "Why would the Doctor need my help? This changes everything. 'Something that I never planned on is about to occur'? That must be The Valeyard. The Valeyard will destroy everything – the universe, Gallifrey, it doesn't matter. Once the Valeyard is unleashed, there may not be a way to stop him. But remember when I said I saw everything?"

"Yes."

"I know of several people in other timelines that can be of service. Also I remembered that I said I cannot interfere. So I cannot come with you. But I can give you this." Rassilon hands Clara a pocketwatch. Rassilon whispers in the young Doctor's ear something.

"It's a watch."

"Yes it looks like a watch. But this watch can open tears in the fabric of time and space. That's how the two young people beside you were able to make it through to your timeline."

Clara responds, "What do we do once we find them?"

Rassilon then looks at Clara, "Bring back here. Each person you find has the key to locate the Eye of Harmony. They just don't know it. We need the Eye of Harmony to help us reverse the Valeyard. We will then use this," Rassilon shows the Rod of Rassilon to Clara, "to seal away the Great Intelligence forever inside that watch."

As Rassilon speaks, an officer rushes in. "Sir, we have reports of an attack on the capital."

"Prepare for battle readiness. Who is it?"

The officer shows Rassilon the captured image and it looks like the current older Doctor.

Rassilon lets Clara sees the image as well. Clara asks,"That's the Doctor? But why?"

Rassilon responds, "It's the Valeyard….and those are Whisper Men beside him."

The young Doctor grabs Clara's arm and says, "We have to go sir….thank you for whatever you can do."

Rassilon seems a little incensed. "Well, you let the Valeyard here, but I guess I should be grateful just the same. I could have destroyed you you know. But you caught me on one of my good days," Rassilon says with a wink.

Clara, the young Doctor and Romana run through the hallways of the Capital. A Whisper Man takes a swing at the young Doctor, but he blocks the attack and punches him. He does a legsweep and hits the Whisper Man on the ground. Romana fires her gun, which resembles the sonic screwdriver albeit in gun form. They reach outside and sees the panic among the civilians. The young Doctor opens a tear with the watch and all three step through.

Coming out the other side, they arrive at a beach in Norway, Darlig Ulv Stranden.

Clara looks around on the beach and sees no one. "Are we even in the right place?"

Romana looks at her brother, "What did Rassilon whisper to you?"

"The names of those who can help and their locations in time. This is the first one. We're looking for Captain Jack Tyler. But he's gone."


	5. Chapter 5

"So we begin to look," says Clara. She holds up the sonic screwdriver. "I know that I can use this to scan the world, but I don't have any idea what any of it means."

"Here let me have it." The young Doctor takes the screwdriver and scans the world with it. "We're in the world that father sent Rose Tyler locked away, seemingly never to see her again. A world where he left a version of himself with her that was fully human. That's a start. Sister, where did Rose Tyler live?"

Romana thinks for a second and responds, "I don't know. Father had secrets and he never talked about this place."

Clara focuses for a second and remembers seeing Rose Tyler, Jackie & Mickey taking the Doctor inside after his regeneration. She sees the name of the estate they are living in.

Clara stops and responds, "Peckham. We must go there."

Romana then responds, "Without a car?"

The three begin to walk along the beach….

Back on Gallifrey, the Valeyard is wrecking havoc. People are running frightened away and this feels like the end of the world for them. Soldiers of Gallifrey try to fire their guns at him but he only swats them away with his hands. He grabs a soldier and lifts him up in the air:

"Where is Rassilon?"

The soldier frightened by the Valeyard is too afraid to answer.

"You won't have to look very far to find him, Doctor."

Rassilon is standing with his Rod of Rassilon in front of the Valeyard.

"After all this time, I finally get to have my revenge on you. For my exile on Earth. My punishment. This has been a long time coming, Lord President."

"Doctor, you know this isn't like you. The real Doctor I know would never do this or act this way, even at my most cruelest. Just remember Doctor, I only did what I did to protect Gallifrey. And now I must protect it from you."

Rassilon charges toward the Valeyard with his Rod of Rassilon but the Valeyard punches him. Rassilon flies far into a skyscraper.

Now securing a car back on the alternate Earth, the young Doctors and Clara are traveling to Peckham. The kilometers seem to roll by for Clara – it looks familiar yet different. She's been around London many times but never seen it like this. It looks modern yet futuristic. All of the cars do not have tires, yet float in the air. Arriving at their stop, Clara and the Doctors get out in front of Peckham. The estate looks boarded up, almost abandoned. All except for one person, an elderly man reading the paper.

"Hullo, can I help you?"

"We're looking for Rose Tyler."

"Rose Tyler? I haven't heard that name in years. She doesn't live here anymore. I'm not supposed to tell you where she is. It's a matter of national security that I not do so."

"National security? Why's that?" asks Romana.

"Well, there's supposed to be no mention of her at all. She's hidden high up in the government. Depending on who you talk to, you have a different answer. Director of Torchwood, some say. National Security Director, others may ask. But you get no answer from me because I don't know. Now excuse me."

The older man takes his leave and heads toward the estate. Clara and the Doctors look around and look back toward the car. A few minutes later, the older man reappears.

"I just phoned someone about your arrival. Someone will be here shortly. You didn't talk to me." The older man turns and heads back inside.

Clara seems perplexed, "OK, I hope this Rose Tyler is worth it."

An armored vehicle arrives and stops in front of the trio. A soldier with an earpiece and a large assault rifle steps out.

"Ma'am, sir….you are to come with me to Torchwood."

All three get inside and there is no view of the outside, only the interior lights of the vehicle. The soldier doesn't say a word to the three. The vehicle and the door opens. Clara, Romana and the young Doctor step out. The soldier gets out as well. "Follow me please."

They follow him and stop at a security checkpoint. "Scan them. Empty out your pockets."

Clara and the other two do so. Clara pulls out the sonic screwdriver. The security guard raises his eyebrow and speaks into his earpiece. "Alert the Director. We have the Doctor here."

Clara speaks, "I'm not the Doctor" but the guard ignores her. The three go down a long hallway with access points and security details until they finally reach an office. Outside it says "Rose Tyler – Director of Torchwood."

"Come in," says a stern voice from inside. Rose Tyler still looks like herself but a lot older. The emotion on her face has given way to a steadfastness and a seriousness. She stands up and looks at Clara, Romana and the young Doctor.

"Please sit down." The three do so. "How did you find Peckham and find me?"

The young Doctor responds, "Well Rose….I'm the Doctor."

Rose Tyler's face changes as floods of memories come back to her. She begins to cry and wipes her eyes with a tissue.

"Well, it's been a long time, Doctor. As you have seen, I have gotten older and you look like you are still 17. Even younger than I remembered you. While you were off gallivanting the galaxy, I was doing my duty for Queen and country."

Rose finishes wiping her eyes.

"And you just come back here you bastard! With two young women companions? Oh what I would say to you right now!"

Clara stops Rose from going further, "It's not what you think. This is not the Doctor – this is the son of the Doctor."

Rose Tyler laughs sarcastically, "Oh that's so much better! He got married and had a child! And who are you?"

Clara responds, "I'm Clara Oswald and this is the Doctor's sister Romana."

Rose looks over them and responds, "And he had another one too! Before I have you arrested, what do you want?"

Clara speaks for the two, "We're looking for Captain Jack Tyler. Do you know where he is?"

Rose walks over to a pitcher and pours a glass of water. "Captain Jack Tyler, my son. I haven't heard that name in a long time." She returns to her desk.

"After the Doctor left a piece of TARDIS coral here, my husband who for the lack of a better term called himself David, cultivated it so that it would grow again. His Time Lord part of himself remembered how to do so. We used technology here at Torchwood to speed up the process. It's like growing any coral really but it requires some special processing. Let me show something." Rose Tyler walks towards her office and the three follow behind her.

After passing through a series of corridors and access points, they reach a lab. The door buzzes as it opens.

"If a TARDIS is supposed to be here, it would be," says Rose. "But it appears it was stolen."

The young Doctor laughs and looks at the spot where the TARDIS made a mark. "Whoever has it must be my father's son."

Back on Gallifrey, the battle between the Valeyard and Rassilon continues as it wrecks the glassed city. Whisper Men take control of Gallifreyian soldiers and assume their form and start opening firing on civilians and on Rassilon. Rassilon appears weary for the first time in his long life.

The familiar TARDIS whirl is heard as the TARDIS reappears. A figure steps out of it with dark eyes and blonde hair, like Rose's.

"This is Captain Jack Tyler," Rose says. "You leave without saying anything for almost 2 years and now you come back?"

Jack Tyler dresses very similar to Captain Jack Harkness, even though he's never met him.

"What I do is my business. I shouldn't have to explain myself to you at all." Jack looks at the trio.

"Who the hell are you?" he asks.

Clara amused, "Well, hello to you too. My name is Clara Oswald and this is the Doctor and…."

Jack Tyler reacts strongly, "The Doctor, huh? He's left my mother with someone who went crazy….my father. This is all I have left from him." Jack points to the TARDIS which has guns mounted on its side.

Jack then says, "She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts kid. I've made a lot of special modifications myself."

The young Doctor responds, "It looks spectacular, but I'm not the Doctor. I'm actually the son of the Doctor. This is my sister Romana. We come from an alternate world, seeking your help. You have to join us in Gallifrey…"

Captain Jack walks around the lab and pours a glass of Jack Daniels. He takes a sip.

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other and I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe in Gallifrey."

Captain Jack puts the glass down.

"My dad that's all he talked about – before he died. Gallifrey. And you're telling me it's real?"

The young Doctor nods with a yes.

"Well, I expect to be well paid for this. Do you have any money on you?"

The young Doctor looks at Clara and his sister.

"I don't have any money."

Captain Jack then responds, "Well, you'll fetch it then."

"I'm not sure I'm the fetching sort."

Clara has a weird sense of déjà vu seeing this. Captain Jack says, "Yeah, still not sure you get a vote."

Rose Tyler watching all of this, stops the argument. "Just help them, for me. For your father."

Captain Jack shrugs and climbs back into the TARDIS. "Get the hell in or get the hell out," he says as all three climb in and the door closes. The TARDIS whirls and disappears from the Torchwood lab.


	6. Chapter 6

The TARDIS materializes in Victorian England and Clara steps out with the young Doctor, Romana and Captain Jack Tyler in front of Paternoster. Clara knocks on the door and Jenny greets them.

"Oh hullo Clara! You brought visitors! Did the Doctor regenerate again?" asks Jenny.

Clara responds, "No, he didn't – it's a long story."

"May I take your coats?" asks Jenny.

"Sure," says the young Doctor as he hands her his coat.

"No, I'm fine. Never know who's here and I like to keep this (shows his gun) at my side," says Captain Jack Tyler.

"Oh I see…I'll get Madame Vastra," says Jenny.

Jenny goes into Vastra's office as she begins to play the violin.

"Jenny, can't you see I'm working on a case," says Vastra as she stops her performance.

"It's Clara, she's returned. And she has company with her."

"I see – fetch me my veil."

Captain Jack looks over his corner and doesn't sit down. "I hate chairs," he mutters. "I had a chair attack me once – it was a bounty hunter."

Clara nods with her eyebrows up. "Remind me again why we need him, Romana?"

"He has a ship. It made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parasecs….didn't you hear him on the way over here?"

"What's a parasecs?" asks the young Doctor.

"I….uhhh, I don't know," says Romana.

Strax walks in and sees Captain Jack. They both look at each other, ready to fight but then stop. They exchange big manly hugs. "Oh Clara, you have returned….and you brought someone who indeed is worth of your company and understands the glory and honor of battle," Strax says as he pats Captain Jack on the shoulder.

"Yes, we did, we're just waiting on Madame Vastra," says Clara almost sarcastically.

"And who are these? Why do they look like they came from a JCPenneys catalog?" asks Strax referring to the young Doctor & Romana.

"It's kind of complicated, but….this is my son and my daughter," says Clara.

Strax stands for a second and looks at them. The concept of children is something new to a Sontaran, especially for the offspring of a human and a close to 2,000 year old Time Lord.  
>"Were they cloned?" asked Strax. "They surely do look like it."<p>

"No, they weren't," said Clara. "I can't believe I'm having this talk with a Sontaran."

"The birds do it, the bees do it, even educated fleas do it," said the young Doctor.

"No, that shall be fine Ms. Clara. I will research this topic on my own in Madame Vastra's library. I shall be right back."

Five minutes later….

"My God, Clara that is disgusting. Why would you put yourself through that?" asked Strax returning from the library.

All Clara could do was shake her head and try to stifle her laughter. Vastra arrived with Jenny. "Madame Vastra, it's so good to see you," says Clara as she tried not to bust out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Vastra.

"We were discussing human reproduction," said Strax proudly.

"Oh. I see," said Vastra wearily. "With a Sontaran?"

"Well, it's not that you Silurians know anything about that."

"We do actually, their babies are quite delicious."

Clara and the others look at Vastra.

"What? I'm not eating a baby right now!" asked Vastra. "Anyway, you needed to see me, Clara?"

"Yes I do," said Clara. We need to go somewhere in private.

"I see," said Vastra. "So the Doctor has been kidnapped and is being used to summon the Valeyard. I've been asked to come along as well?"

"Yes," said Clara. "The Valeyard is already in Gallifrey. Rassilon believes that you hold the key to stopping the Valeyard."

"The love of the companions save the Doctor," says Vastra as she sips her tea. "For as long as the Doctor has been around, he has had someone to travel the universe with that has served a purpose."

"But what about the Valeyard? What do you think Madame Vastra?"

"The Valeyard is said to be a myth. For as long as I've known the Doctor, it's something that he's never talked about. But when he gets angry, you see it in his eyes. It flashes and it's there. It's always been there, Clara. You just never knew it because he never showed his temper to you."

Clara responds, "From what I remember – the Doctor fought the Valeyard once. The Valeyard came from the future – about the time the Doctor is at his final regeneration."

"Which from what you saw on Trezalore, he was."

"Yes, until I pleaded with the Time Lords to ask for a new regeneration cycle. I don't even know why they granted it to be honest….why did what I say have an effect on them? They're gods."

"There may be a larger purpose than you realize, Clara," said Vastra. "You said that the Great Intelligence came back and kidnapped the Doctor?"

"Yes, before the Siege of Trezalore."

"And the two young people – the Doctor and Romana – claim to be your children, but from another future."

"Yes."

"Then you flirting with a mountain really did change something," said Vastra. "I'll have Strax examine them."

"But Madame Vastra," protests Clara. "I'll keep an eye on Strax," said Vastra.

"Well," says Strax. "They have two hearts, so they are indeed Time Lords. Put your clothes back on young lady."

"I am…wearing clothes…quit looking at me like that!" says Romana to Captain Jack.

"What? I can see you're wearing clothes, your Worshipfulness," says Captain Jack.

"So what is our next move, Doctor?" asks Vastra.

"We are to find Amelia Pond. She is being held in a place called Demon's Run," says the young Doctor.

"I see," says Vastra. "The Doctor had to rescue her once….but I would think now she would be safe!"

"Yes, she is and she isn't. This is not the same Amy Pond that father knew. It was Amy Pond before she met the Doctor. Through the appearance of the Valeyard, it speeds up her disappearance. Without Amy Pond, Father would have never met Clara Oswald. This is the Amy Pond that met the Doctor years ago one night only for him to vanish after he fixed the TARDIS."

"So let's get going," says Madame Vastra.

Captain Jack's TARDIS is going through space to Demon's Run. In this reality, Demon's Run has a slightly different look.

"That's no moon, that's a space station," says Captain Jack and indeed, it does look like a moon.

"Jack, I keep meaning to ask you something," asks Romana. "What is this?" Romana shows Captain Jack a Blu Ray set of a series of movies. "What's Star Wars?"

"Oh that's….that's nothing. Put that back where you found it."

"May I borrow it?"

"Ummm, sure, yeah that's not a problem," says Captain Jack nervously.

"We have a Blu Ray player?" asks the young Doctor.

Vastra and Jenny are operating the guns mounted on the side, otherwise Strax would be firing at everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Jack takes the TARDIS as it flies towards Demon's Run.

"All right, battle stations" says Captain Jack.

"I would like to fire the guns," pouts Strax.

"No I'm afraid not Strax, I'd like to still be alive," responses Captain Jack. "And I'm the pilot and this is my ship."

Vastra and Jenny start firing at the space station as Romana turns on some music on their approach.

_"Now I face out I hold out"_

The TARDIS reaches the entrance of the base

_"I reach out to the truth of my life"_

The TARDIS lands and everyone gets out and starts looking for Amelia Pond

_"Seeking to seize on the whole moment, yeah"_

The young Doctor strikes a soldier with a karate chop as Romana blasts one with the screwdriver gun

_"Yeah, naked truth lies only if you realize"_

Captain Jack fires his gun at one of the soldier, back to back with Strax

_"Appearing in nobody's eyes till they sterilize"_

The young Doctor, Romana and Clara run down a hallway

_"Stop the guerrilla warfare to keep it fair"_

Madame Kovarian is shown getting mad as Amelia Pond is in a replica of her room on Earth

_"Bro change your rage to a smarter greater 'cause"_

Vastra and Jenny use their swords on soldiers and dogpile on one of them

_"You know the stake is high stardom is near"_

Everyone is shown panel style as the young Doctor, Romana & Clara near Amelia's room

_"Those who sympathized you die killers pass you by"_

The young Doctor & Romana fight off the soldiers guarding Amelia's room

_"Do not waste your time in hating flirting guys"_

Madame Kovarian shoves a soldier and points for that soldier to attack

_"Use your might to Als do justice to them all"_

_"Now I face out I hold out…."_

The music lowers a bit as the young Doctor opens the door.

"Amelia?"

"Raggedy Man! You came back!"

"Actually…" says the young Doctor.

"Now's not the time," says Clara.

"Amelia?" asks the young Doctor.

"Yes? How do you know my name?"

"Well, since I am the Raggedy Man with the big blue box outside, I remembered," says the young Doctor as he playfully grabs Amelia's nose. Amelia giggles. "Who's this?" she says.

"This is a friend….this is a companion."

"Is she your girlfriend?" asks Amelia while still giggling.

The young Doctor and Clara look at each other with a queasy reaction.

"No, Amelia, she's not. She's a friend. We've come to take you somewhere. We need your help."

"That's what the lady with the eyepatch said. I told her she looked like a pirate," says Amelia.

Clara kneels down on Amelia's level. "Amelia, you won't understand this at all, but we aren't at your home."

"I'm not at my home? Where am I?" asks Amelia, worried.

"You're in space….at a place called Demon's Run."

"Sounds scary."

Romana comes as Clara explains to Amelia what's going on.

"We really need to get going, Clara."

Clara takes Amelia by the hand.

"I'll explain on the way."

The group run toward the TARDIS with Amelia Pond in tow…

_"Can you set me free from this dark inner world?"_

As the TARDIS dematerializes from Demon's Run….

Back inside, the TARDIS is quite crowded.

"So now we go onto Gallifrey," says Captain Jack as he sets the coordinates.

Amelia looks around the room in wonder.

"So this is what this looks like. It's bigger on the outside."

Clara looks at the others and they all secretly laugh.

Amelia walks over to Strax and stares up at him.

"Mister, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," says Strax. His interaction with children is rather limited to say the least.

"Your head is really big! What's wrong with that lady's face?" asks Amelia as she looks at Madame Vastra.

"Sunburn," asks Madame Vastra.

"Ooh, I got some medicine at home. My mommy says it can help with anything."

Romana looks at Amelia and gets on her eye level.

"You're pretty," says Amelia. "I like your scarf." Romana wears a Burberry scarf as part of her ensemble. She also wears a beige coat, brown heels, and a schoolgirl dress.

"Thank you, you're pretty too. I like your long red hair. Don't let anyone tell you to cut it, you hear me?" says Romana playfully. Amelia nods.

"Amelia, what did the lady with the eyepatch want with you?"

Amelia looks around and swings her arms. She shrugs. Amelia walks over to the TARDIS center console and touches the console. Romana looks worried for a second when an unfamiliar voice comes out of Amelia. It's Amy Pond's voice, coming through Amelia.

"She wanted to know what I knew about the Doctor. I told her I would never tell. I remember everything at once. I guess it has to do with my exposure to the TARDIS and having traveled with the Doctor."

Clara is very much surprised at Amelia's sudden remembrance of things to come – or things past in this case.

"So do you know why we need you?"

"Because the Doctor needs me once again for another of his wild schemes."

"It's the Valeyard. The Valeyard is on Gallifrey and we have to reverse regenerate the Valeyard."

"The Doctor during my time with him never told me about the Valeyard. I never asked for….obvious reasons. I had to not let me know about his future where he died. The Doctor lies, you know."

Clara knows what Amy means about this.

"I know – but this is something that even he cannot handle. It's always been there even when he stared into the Untempered Schism. Apparently, I'm his wife and these are his children," says Clara pointing to the young Doctor & Romana.

"So the Raggedy Man got married?" says Amy as Amelia's giggle comes through.

"Yes, in the future. Once I went into his timestream, he married me. If we don't stop the Valeyard and lock away the Great Intelligence, that future may happen. We can change the Doctor's future."

Amy Pond's anger rises even as she uses her younger self as a medium. "Once again, I am the girl who waited. I settled on Rory because I always wanted the Doctor. I guess you stole his heart – or hearts. Just know that I will help you….not for your sake, but for his. Don't let Amelia know anything that transpired. She won't remember any of this," as Amelia drops her hand from the TARDIS.

"OK, I'm in," says Amelia as she smiles at Clara.

Romana changes the track playing.

"Withered flowers forget/what they wept for day after day "

Romana and Amelia dance around the TARDIS

"Withered flowers blossom/in the stream of tears"

The young Doctor then dances awkwardly like he's injured or something.

"Your affection, your affection, taking pride from fear/past will tell you when to make yourself a hero"

The TARDIS spins through time and space as the music can be heard outside of it….


	8. Chapter 8

Having gathered everyone, the young Doctor, Romana and Clara return with Captain Jack Tyler, Amelia Pond, and Lady Vastra. Rassilon, nearly weakened, sees them.

"Now is the time," says Rassilon as he raises his Rod of Rassilon. Suddenly, they are back at the frozen cave on Earth in July 3rd, 2557.

The young Doctor, Romana, Clara, Captain Jack, Amelia, and Vastra begin to rise into the air and float. Behind them a scar of time appears…..as they float in the air, the Valeyard is frozen in front of them.

"What's happening? Is this some kind of trick?" says the Valeyard.

Reverse regeneration has begun….instead of the regenerative energy flowing out of him, it is flowing back in, sucking the Valeyard in as well. Eventually the Valeyard disappears. The Doctors, whose energy was used to create the Valeyard, return to normal as the regenerative energy returns to them.

With that done, Walter Simeon tries to control the second Doctor. It doesn't work.

"Why is not working? Why do I not have control?"

"Because you no longer have control over me. I have accepted my fate. I have accepted my place in the void. I know I will be exiled and I will embrace it," says the second Doctor.

Clara, the young Doctor, and the others regain control of their bodies and land back on the ground. The young Doctor and Romana disappear in front of Clara as do Captain Jack, Amelia and Lady Vastra.

"Mother we'll see you soon," Romana says, waving goodbye as she and her brother disappear.

"They are going back to their own times and places, Clara," says Rassilon. Clara pulls out the watch given to her, "Now we use this," as she holds up the watch. All the Doctors stand in front of Walter Simeon – more come out of the time scar behind them, as far as the eye can see. Clara looks behind her and sees – herself. A future version of herself walks out, hand in hand with the future version of the Doctor.

"There is always a Doctor, there is always a TARDIS, there is always a sonic screwdriver," says the future Doctor as all the Doctors – past, present and future – aim their sonic screwdrivers at the watch and powering them on. The sounds of the screwdrivers echo throughout Gallifrey, across the cosmos, across the alternate Earths. It sounds like a low volume hum from far away. Up close, it is nearly inaudible, but Clara could feel it in her heart.

Walter Simeon crumbles to the ground as the Great Intelligence is sucked into the watch. The Great Intelligence is now gone, vanished forever inside the watch. Clara gives the watch to Rassilon.

"Now we hide this watch in a place that even I cannot find it," Rassilon says. With that, the watch floats into the air as a bright light shines around. It flies and heads into the Eye of Harmony above. The Eye of Harmony then disappears from sight. As fast as the future Doctors appear, they disappear and the time scar closes. Clara and the 11th Doctor return back to Gallifrey. Clara looks around the rumble of Gallifrey and looks at her Doctor, the 11th Doctor, the Doctor that she has been trying to save this whole time.

"Clara, you saved me again. I don't know how this is possible, but you have done it." says the 11th Doctor.

Clara sees the current Doctor and he nods.

"Go to him," he says. "This changes everything. I won't exist, at least not yet." The current Doctor turns and walks into his TARDIS as it slows fades out of the now current timeline.

Clara runs up to the Doctor and the Doctor hugs Clara. They look into each other's eyes and they begin to kiss. The Doctor looks at Rassilon and Rassilon nods.

"You know what must be done now," he says. The Doctor looks back at Clara and says "I know. Clara, you will be the first human to ever stare into the Untempered Schism. It will be the worst pain you've ever felt in your life….but I don't want any companion any more. I want you."

At the Untempered Schism, Clara Oswald walks up to it timidly and looks behind her. The Doctor smiles and says, "I'll be here, just focus on me the entire time."

Clara turns back around and stares into the Untempered Schism. Lifetimes of memories and feelings flood into her. She remembers her death as a Dalek. She remembers being a barmaid in Victorian England. She remembers pounding on a glass as the 7th Doctor dangles using his umbrella.

"I don't know where I am. It's like I'm breaking into a million pieces and there is only thing I remember: I have to save the Doctor," says Clara.

"But Clara you saved me again," says a voice. "You don't need to save me anymore."

Clara continues in her mind, "I blew into this world on a leaf. I'm still blowing. I don't think I'll ever land."

She remembers falling to her death. She remembers jumping into the Doctor's timestream.

"Oh my God, I want to die again!" Clara says in her mind.

"I'll be here, just focus on me," says the 11th Doctor as he appears in her mind. Each Doctor from the past up to the current Doctor appears in her mind.

"I'll be here, just focus on me," they all say one after another.

Clara calms down while she continues to stare into the Untempered Schism. She sees the regeneration energy all around her and she sees it appearing on her hands. Ahead of her and all around is a bright light. It is regenerative energy….this is the source of it. Suddenly, it goes into her skin and Clara lets out a death-rattling scream.

"I've landed finally. I know what I am now. My name is Clara Oswald, I'm the Impossible Girl, I was born to save the Doctor. It has lead up to this. I know my purpose. I know what I am here to do. No one gets left behind. I died a million deaths just to live forever." Clara says in her mind as she stops her stare into the Schism.

Clara walks back towards the Doctor, ready to faint. Rassilon says something to her in Gallifrey. "Now you are one of us. You are a Time Lady of Gallifrey."

"Yes, I am," Clara responds in Gallifreyian.

"What name will you take?"

Clara gives her Gallifreyian name and is given a title. "You'll be known as The Governess."

She responds, "Yes and can I be Clara Oswald as well?"

The Doctor looks at Rassilon then back at Clara. "I don't see why not," Rassilon says.

Clara reaches the Doctor and faints immediately. The Doctor carries Clara away….

On a bed near one of Gallifrey's gardens, Clara sleeps while the Doctor keeps vigil.

"Now I know how they felt," says the Doctor, referring to his past companions. "This will take awhile for her to adjust."

Clara wakes up and holds her sides and her head. A Gallifreyian nurse arrives.

"I see our patient is doing well. Welcome back, Governess."

Clara smiles as she hears her new name.

Clara looks at the Doctor and seems a bit confused. "Who are you again?"

"Well, I'm the Doctor."  
>"No, your name."<p>

"You know my name, right?"

"I forgot. Tell what it was again? I know I read it in a book, but I seem to have forgotten."

The Doctor whispers his real name in Clara's ear. Clara smiles as she remembers.

"My Clever Boy. It's coming back to me now. Come here."

The Doctor leans over and kisses Clara.

"Was it worth it?"

"Yes, it was. I feel like this is where I am supposed to be…with you," says Clara as she and the Doctor hold hands and the Doctor strokes her hand.

"I'm glad. It'll take some getting used to for me. Having a companion that will never age. Actually, more like a partner in this case. You saved me countless times….now you'll save others along with me."

"I'm hungry."

"Want a soufflé?"

Clara laughs as the Doctor remembers her and her love for making souffles. "Sure, but I got some strange cravings – I guess this is part of being a Time Lady now. You know how to make a soufflé right?"

"Yes, it shouldn't be that hard. What do you want in it?"

"Blueberries and minced onions." The Doctor looks aghast. "Told you I would have strange cravings."

The Doctor leaves as Clara lays back and smiles.

Gallifrey is restored as the 11th Doctor and Clara walk along arm in arm later.

"How does it feel?" the Doctor asks.

"It's the worst pain I've ever felt in my life!" Clara exclaims. "But I know it was worth it."

"Just know that when you change your face after you regenerate, you may not remember anything at first. Your personality may even change. You may even become a boy or look older or younger."

"Or I become a Siluarian," Clara giggles.

"Siluarians are surprisingly good kissers. Not that I would know anything about that," says the Doctor. Clara gives the Doctor a funny look on her face. "Jenny told that to me one time," says the Doctor.

"I just know what won't change – our love," says Clara.

"That's right," the Doctor responds. "They took my TARDIS away you know. They've reclaim their stolen property."

"I think I know where it is," Clara says. "Call it a woman's intuition."

"Oh, where would it be?" asks the Doctor.

"Follow me. They have it in high security at Gallifrey HQ. It's the one with a broken navigation system. I hear it's more fun," Clara says as they run off hand in hand through Gallifrey.

Madonna's "Crazy For You" starts up as it shows Clara going back to Coal Hill…

Clara is walking up to the schoolhouse doors with a smile on her face…The Doctor and Clara hold hands and smile at each other as Clara opens the door…Clara and the Doctor walk through the hallways of the school, passing by the students. Some of the female students notice the Doctor and giggle with each other. Clara reaches the headmaster's office with the Doctor in tow.

"Headmaster?"

"Yes, Ms. Oswald?"

"Today is my final day. This is my fiancée. We're getting married tomorrow….we're going to honeymoon in Paris," Clara looks at the Doctor, "Or was it Venus?"

"I was thinking of our honeymoon being in Victorian England," says the Doctor.

The headmaster asks, "Victorian England? Did I hear that correctly?" Clara and the Doctor laugh with each other.

"Bye! We'll send you a postcard!" says Clara as she pulls the Doctor away by the hand.

The Doctor waves as he is being pulled and says "It was very nice to meet you."

"Venus? Did I hear that right?" asks the headmaster as Clara walks out.

"If you read my mind, you'll see"

Clara and the Doctor walk toward the schoolhouse doors to leave….

"I'm crazy for you"

The doors open and outside it is the TARDIS' doors opening. The Doctor is wearing a tuxedo and Clara is wearing a white wedding dress….

"Touch me once and you'll know it's true"

The Doctor & Clara kiss as various friends including Strax, Vastra, Jenny, and some of Clara's personal friends stand clapping in front of them and toss rice into the air. Strax is shown fighting back the tears and Vastra gives him a handkerchief. He starts full-on bawling into the handkerchief. He stops and gives it back to Vastra, who waves it away with her hand.

The Doctor takes a picture of him and Clara as they kiss with his sonic screwdriver. It focuses on the picture….

"I never wanted anyone like this"

Clara puts the picture on the console of the TARDIS in front of the Doctor.

"It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss"

Clara sits on the Doctor's lap in his chair. The Doctor pours Jelly Babies into his hand and pops one into Clara's mouth.

"I'm crazy for you"

"Crazy For You " continues to play as we pan away above the TARDIS as Clara and the Doctor pick on each other. They painfully chase each other in the control room of the TARDIS. The Doctor catches Clara and they share in a laugh….

"Where do you want to go, Mrs. Doctor?" The Doctor asks as he holds Clara in his arms in front of him.

"I know a place," Clara says with a smile and a wink as she pulls the lever. The Doctor & Clara share a kiss as the TARDIS whirls and lights up as it heads to its destination. The Doctor looks into the picture of him and Clara and for a moment, he could have sworn he saw Walter Simeon. But in that moment, he was gone.

"Now she's back and we're running together. She's perfect, perfect in every way for me." says the Doctor in a voice over.

"The trick is to never fall in love. Oops, too late," says Clara in a voice over.


End file.
